


You're my starlight

by GonerLoner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort (I guess), M/M, Season 4 Setting, lance misses keith, open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: Lance escapes the team for a few moments of alone time with his former lion and reflects on his feelings for a certain Paladin.





	You're my starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, stupid and not beta'd - i hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> I just wanted to write a fic to Starset's song "Starlight" cause it's been the one I listened to the absolute most in 2017 (according to Spotify).
> 
> Soo, have a short one-shot about Lance missing Keith.
> 
>  
> 
> (and I'm still working on Solo Magic!! I just wanted to leave this here cause I really like that song and I really like Voltron soo I combined both c:)

Shooting stars were crossing the dark blue sky, littered with sparkly dots and faintly glowing galaxies. The air was bitterly cold and the planet’s surface was bleak like a desert of stone, mountains at the horizon framing the startingly beautiful scenery of a night sky so clear like he had never seen it before.

Eyes as blue as the oceans on his home planet were fixated on this gorgeous spectacle, but the boy’s thoughts were galaxies away.

Or whereever Keith was right now.

He sniffed a bit, shivering and pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

Nobody had yet realized that he was away. That he took Blue and went to fly with her for a bit, eventually landing on a desert planet with air that somehow was breathable for him and a landscape that seemed to hold no life that would be dangerous for him.

His old lion’s purr vibrated gently in his mind; she wouldn’t judge him if he wanted to cry.

And oh Lord, did he want to.

Lance swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut and surpressing a whimper.

The moment Keith decided to go on that mission with the Blade…To leave them and help the galran rebel organisation...it was the moment his world began to crumble.

Glistening with tears, his eyes looked up into the sky again, holding a desperation nobody had yet seen in the former blue Paladin’s face.

„Come back to me, Keith“, he whispered. „Don’t leave me lost here forever.“

With harsh movements, he rubbed his tears away, swallowing. His chest ached, he just wanted to break down and scream fort he whole universe to hear how much he missed the former red Paladin but…something kept him from doing it.

And he couldn’t quite pitpoint what it was.

The metal of Blue’s head on which he was sitting vibrated a bit, a rumbling filled the air and startled Lance.

He blinked. „She what?“

Blue rumbled again and showed him a picture of Red, Keith’s former lion and now officially Lance’s, together with a feeling of mourn and sadness.

Lance had yet to form a bond with Red – that’s why he took Blue with him on his little journey -, but he understood what Blue wanted to tell him.

„She misses him too…“, he whispered. _Of course she does, Keith was her paladin, dumbass_.

Lance stiffened a bit at that thought but let it pass.

Blue gently purred at his answer and nudged his mind again with a soft press of comfort and familarity; their bond still so strong as if Lance would still be her pilot and not Allura.

He looked up into the sky again, green and golden nebulas breaking up the blue darkness and making him smile for a little bit through his tears.

Maybe there was a way of him overcoming all his insecurities.

Maybe he could somehow find his way back into the team, accepting the role of the red Paladin he now was given and somehow form a bond with Red.

He didn’t know how but…he would find out someday.

„One day, I’ll see you again, Keith“, he whispered with a smile into the cold night air. „And you better stay alive until then.“ He hesitated. „If it’s necessary, I’ll search every galaxy I’ll be passing through to find you.“

Cause two hearts, born from the universe, couldn’t be separated. No matter what happened to them.


End file.
